


lavender water

by cherryscent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, just jonhjaewin being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryscent/pseuds/cherryscent
Summary: sicheng spending a morning with his two boyfriends





	lavender water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [10softbot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/gifts), [Scarymonsters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarymonsters/gifts).



> phewwww this is my first fic ahh im so excited omg. this fic took me like two months to finish and i had to start it all over again once because it was going to be an allwin fic at first but it was so difficult for me to write so i decided to just do it johnjaewin :D. this fic is kind of shitty, made me go through multiple crying moments and the ending is kind of rushed because i got so stressed and like wanted to finish it already. i promise my next fic will be better ahhh
> 
> anyway!!! this fic is dedicated to two lovely cuties. one is erin aka 10softbot who helped me lots with the process of writing this and i rlly appreciate it and the other one is mo aka scarymonsters who rlly inspires me with her fics and is a complete sweetheart so this is dedicated to them with love <3
> 
> also english isnt my first language so pls try to ignore the grammar or spelling or whatever mistakes there might be

If Sicheng could, he’d write a list of the things he loves about being in a poly relationship. Like coming home from a long day at work and seeing his two beautiful boyfriends make a line in front of him to each give him a kiss. Working as a ballet teacher full-time kills him most of the time. Though he loves what he does, he has to admit it makes him tired like crazy. There are nights where he just wants to get home and sleep and as much as he loves his boyfriends, he has to ignore them and go straight to bed unless they want him to die from exhaustion.

Being where they are right now took time… it took time for Sicheng to understand that not only one, but two guys were in love with him. Best friends Johnny and Jaehyun met Sicheng through a group of friends and the second they laid their eyes on the delicate and mesmerizing beauty that was the chinese boy, they fell hard. At first, Johnny and Jaehyun couldn’t bear knowing that their best friend was feeling the same way about Sicheng, but they got used to it as time passed by. 

Confessing to Sicheng one friday night about their pent up feelings, turned out worse than they thought it would. Sicheng was surprised to say the least though and he didn’t say anything about it for about two months, distanced himself from them. He wasn’t so sure if he wanted a relationship yet, when he was trying to get a job and was majoring in dance. He was partly convinced a relationship like that would double the energy college took away from him. But another part of him wanted to give it a try so he called them to talk about it again. 

With a trembling voice and nervousness shaking his small hands, he asked them if they still felt the same about him they way they did two months ago and to which they replied yes. Johnny asked him if he wanted to be their boyfriend to which Sicheng nodded, tearing up when they both wrapped their arms around him. Yes, Sicheng didn’t say yes the first time and it was all a long process, but it’s better that he’d take his time than them getting their hearts broken and never seeing Sicheng again.

And now, two years later, almost everyday is filled memories that he keeps in mind and treasures at heart. Those days are full of laughs and smiles, and those nights made of sincere love-making and sweet nothings being whispered in his ear. 

Luckily enough, today is one of Sicheng’s rare days off. He woke up to a Jaehyun sleeping beautifully and peacefully in front of him, and Johnny’s soft breathing hitting his neck. He smiled, taking in the sight of Jaehyun’s glowing skin reflecting the sun rays that were seeping through their window. His smooth pink lips, cheeks squished by the pillow supporting his head. His strong arms that were crossed over his buff chest, rising up and down as he breathes in. 

Sicheng can’t help himself but to press a kiss on Jaehyun’s lips, not really caring about their disgusting morning breath. He keeps his lips against the other’s, closing his eyes and relishing the feeling of warmth it brings to his body to be this close to Jaehyun. He doesn’t move, doesn't make the kiss intense, and yet it feels so intimate. All of it does, and just as he’s about to deepen the kiss, Jaehyun opens his eyes, fluttering them a couple of times to get used to the strong light of the room. Sicheng doesn’t flinch and instead, passes his tongue over Jaehyun’s bottom lip and Jaehyun opens his mouth. He trails his hand down, holding Sicheng by the generous curve where his waist meets his hips, Sicheng’s eyes closing in sync with Jaehyun’s, his thumb rubbing circles on the taller boy’s sharp jawline. Their whimpers and shy moans are swallowed, and they turn their heads around to deepen the kiss even more. They pull away when their lungs need air, breathe in for a brief second and continue making out. 

Jaehyun’s rough hands traveled to Sicheng’s plump ass, caressing it and squeezing. Sicheng mewls and pulls away, giving Jaehyun three pecks before pulling away completely. 

“Good morning, baby,” Jaehyn whispers, voice rough. He hums and clears his throat, moving closer and with his other hand, he lifts Sicheng’s chin so he can bite at the latter’s pretty collarbones. Sicheng giggles when Jaehyun stays there, breathing in the intoxicatingly sweet remnants of his lavender perfume. He ruffles Jaehyun’s silky hair, pulling on the strands and then letting go. 

They forgot Johnny was still there until said boy grabbed Sicheng’s hand that was on top of Jaehyun’s broad back and interlaced it with his own, bringing it to his lips and giving it a kiss. Sicheng turns his head to look at Johnny, who extends his other hand to trail his fingertips on Sicheng’s cheek, over his his nose, cupids bow, brows and eyelids. They exchange words with their looks, get lost in them and they come back from their own little bubble when Jaehyun sits up, cover falling down and revealing his naked torso. They sometimes sleep naked, other times wearing pajamas and like this morning, half and half. 

The other two follow, and their bones crack as they do so, though they're not sure whose. Sicheng arches his back and throws his head back, stretching his arms out. Jaehyun and Johnny yawn, eyes shutting close and they both fall on Sicheng’s side. Sicheng grins brightly, holding them close to his shoulders. 

“I think we should go shower…” Jaehyun and Johnny whine loudly at that but get off Sicheng and get up, Jaehyun almost tripping on his feet as he does so. 

Johnny and Sicheng laugh and Jaehyun lifts his head, eyes wide. 

“Fuck, I almost died right there.” 

Johnny chuckles, offering his hand to Sicheng to help him get off bed. Sicheng standing on his tip toes once he’s one the ground, pouts at Johnny as a way to ask for a kiss. Johnny gladly kisses him, pinching his cheeks and squishing them together so his lips are all puckered up. Sicheng whines but doesn’t squirm away. 

Jaehyun watches as Johnny leaves little kisses around Sicheng’s pretty face, eyes moving from their faces to Sicheng’s ass, all bare and inviting him to touch.

He then realized Sicheng is the only one who really slept all naked meanwhile they’re wearing pajama pants. He bites his lip, and slaps Sicheng not once but twice. Sicheng gasps, ass jiggling softly from the impact and he stumbles forward, Johnny being there to catch him. Johnny laughs, and exchanges a look with Jaehyun as if he was saying ‘well done’.

Sicheng huffs and frowns, turning his head to give Jaehyun a pointed look. Jaehyun clicks his tongue and winks, and Sicheng just rolls his eyes. 

“Ok I don’t know about you two but I’m gonna go shower,” he says, walking over to the bathroom with his outfit in one arm. 

They really try their best not to shower the three of them together. All of them know how much of a waste of water that is, especially when Jaehyun and Johnny are feeling needier than the usual and can’t keep their hands to themselves instead of using the shower for what it’s actually for but Sicheng can’t just say no to them whenever they have the opportunity. As much as he wants to save both water and money, he really does enjoy rocking from side to side with one of his boyfriends standing behind him and the other pressing kisses on his wet face. 

Half an hour later, they’re out of the shower. Sicheng almost fell asleep in the process of showering, too immersed in the feeling of hot water sliding on his skin, the slow drag of Johnny’s thick girth inside his hole and Jaehyun marking his neck up. With his head resting on Johnny’s shoulder, he swallowed his moans as he came, his own cum squirting onto Jaehyun’s palm in sync with Johnny’s filling him up. After that, he’s left breathless and with eyes wide open, no longer drowsy. 

They get dressed, and decide to go to their living room. There, Sicheng throws himself on the couch, Jaehyun snuggling in seconds later. Johnny comes in too late, seeing that they’re too comfortable to move and make space for him, he huffs and goes to the kitchen to make pancakes for them. Sicheng giggles, shouting a,

“Make sure to add whipped cream to them, babe!” 

 

 

When the pancakes are gone, the three sleep all cuddled up to the sound of soft rain pouring outside and Sicheng with his head on Jaehyun’s chest, his hand on Johnny's, both hearts beating for him.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always welcomed as long as its not mean!!
> 
> scream at me on twitter; @lovjaes 
> 
> btw maybe ill edit this later


End file.
